Semiconductor devices having smaller channel lengths experience heightened levels of device failures associated with hot carrier injection (HCI), time-dependent dielectric breakdown (TDDB), and bias threshold instability (BTI) in comparison with semiconductor devices having longer channel lengths. As technology nodes for semiconductor devices decrease, thinner gate dielectric layers are used to reduce short channel effects. Gate-induced dielectric loss (GIDL) is more prevalent with semiconductor devices having thin gate dielectric layers adjoining field effect transistors (FETs) than with other semiconductor devices.